


Late Night Cuddles and Conversations

by sleepylesbian



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, idk i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylesbian/pseuds/sleepylesbian
Summary: “Did you know nobody in the study group knows we’re dating?” Abed asks one night when Troy and him are brushing their teeth together.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry (background/mentioned), Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Late Night Cuddles and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Trobed fic nr3! (Not that I'm keeping count or anything)
> 
> I may or may not be projecting a lot ... a Lot in this one but uuuh....... enjoy!

Troy and Abed holding hands is a daily occurrence at this point, which also meant that when the two boys finally got together nobody could tell the difference. Abed found it rather amusing that nobody in the study group blinked an eye at Troy insisting on walking next to him to hold his hand every time they went to class. Meanwhile Annie and Britta held hands one time and it was all everybody would talk about for the following week and a half whenever they weren’t there.

“Did you know nobody in the study group knows we’re dating?” Abed asks one night when Troy and him are brushing their teeth together. The other boy pauses his brushing and thinks for a minute.

“Really? It’s not like we’re hiding it.” he finally answers and reaches for the mouthwash. 

“I know, but you saw the fuzz everyone made when Annie and Britta started dating. Granted, we are bestfriends and do things together all the time so the reactions would be different and maybe less grand but not completely non existent I think. Especially with how Shirley spent most of the week mumbling prayers to her pocket bible before she accepted the situation properly regarding brittannie.” Abed shrugs and takes the bottle held out to him.

“Oh I like brittannie it sounds like a fancy cookie; excuse me sir would you like some brittannie they are just to die for- wait. So nobody knows we’re dating? Like at all? Huh.” Troy has that look again like he’s thinking of something really hard but that could mean multiple things, and Abed is too tired to go through his mental list, so he doesn’t say anything more as they both finish up and head to the dreamatorium turned bedroom after they started dating. (They both agreed that it would be more functional for the sake of privacy and not sharing a literal wall with Annie.) 

It isn’t until they’re both settled next to each other on the bed (a double mostly because they kept falling off the bunk bed in their sleep whenever they slept together) that Troy seems to be ready to share his thoughts from the bathroom.

“I guess it makes sense.” he says and snuggles closer, draping an arm over Abed’s chest and pulling the weighted blanket with him. Abed settles in closer and Troy can’t help the smile he hides in the pillow at just how good it feels that Abed is comfortable with their closeness. It isn’t like this all the time, but he always makes sure to let Troy know when he prefers not to be touched or hugged so that there are no misunderstandings regarding body language and communication, it’s nice. 

“Yeah?” Abed gently prods, having noticed Troy zoning out once he got settled properly. Having Troy’s arm across his chest and legs intertwined and his entire body pretty much pressed up against Abed’s side feels nice. Warm and heavy and grounding. Abed lets himself sink into the pillows and mattress and just feel the pressure while he waits for his boyfriend to come back to him, enjoying the progress they’ve made since they started dating.

“Yeah, I mean. It's not like we’re doing anything really different. We cuddled before we started dating while watching movies in your room. We dance together all the time since Valentine's day-” his voice gets a little higher at the memory of the librarian he dislikes and Abed wraps his arm around his shoulder to ground him. Troy smiles again and turns his head to look into those beautiful mysterious eyes. 

“We’ve borrowed each other's clothes whenever our hijinks demand it and out of everyone in the group, world even, you’re the one I always go to for comfort and hugs.” Abed smiles a little at that and seeing those eyes crinkle makes Troy’s heart beat faster without fail. 

“That’s true.” the slightly taller boy responds and leans down as much as he can to place a gentle kiss on Troy’s forehead. Troy really has to wonder how his heart hasn’t beaten out of his chest already with how amazing everything Abed does feels when they’re together. 

“I guess the only thing we haven’t really done in front of them is kiss.” murmurs Abed and Troy opens his eyes that he didn’t even realize was closed. He grins wide and looks at his boyfriend's lips.

“Well that’s not gonna be hard to change.” He leans in and Abed meets him halfway and it’s perfect, it always is with them. They’re always in sync, practically able to read each other’s minds. It makes sense they’d fit like puzzle pieces romantically too. 

Pulling apart slowly Troy takes his time looking at his boyfriends face, blinking slowly and feeling the tiredness of the day finally hit him in full he enjoys the slight flush on Abed's cheeks and the shine on his lips. Unable to help himself he leans in just one more time, slower than last and Abed breathes shakily into it making Troy smile as they break apart.

“We should make a plan tomorrow, something that’ll blow everyone's socks off.” he whispers determined and settles nosing Abed’s neck a little before resting on his clavicle. The taller boy’s arm tightens around him and kisses his forehead again. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Abed murmurs into Troy’s hair and lets the rhythm of his steady breathing lull him to sleep. “Tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> English is Not my first language so for any language/grammar mistakes I apologize and ask you to pls let me know so I can fix it and keep it in mind when I write again!
> 
> Also if you're up for it pls let me know what you think! I love these boys so much and I really wanna do them justice in my writing heh
> 
> Anyways, thank you!! Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!!


End file.
